


A Different Kind of Rebellion

by buzzbuzz34



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alcohol, F/F, Language, South swears and they share a beer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 14:53:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18780529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buzzbuzz34/pseuds/buzzbuzz34
Summary: An AU where South survives and winds up working as a mercenary for the rebels on Chorus.  She finds Kimball stressing over strategy and they decide to put the war behind them for a few moments while they learn more about each other.





	A Different Kind of Rebellion

South pushed into the mess hall without much thought.  It was late enough that nobody else should have been there, but she couldn’t sleep and decided maybe she could find a beer or a bottle of vodka that hadn’t been requisitioned by the medical team to help send her off.  

However, there was one individual at the far end, a mess of hair surrounding their face, which was buried in their hands.  

“Vanessa?”  

The leader shook herself out of her stupor; she obviously hadn’t heard South come into the room.  Shaking the hair out of her face and putting on her usual composed expression, she asked, “What are you doing up so late?  Don’t you have a mission tomorrow?”

South shrugged before plopping down across the table.  “Can’t sleep.”

“I sympathize.”  Kimball let out a heavy sigh.  “Among other reasons, I’ve been informed that we can no longer afford to pay for your mercenary services.  We’re out of money, and we can’t offer any tech in exchange because what we have, we need just to survive.  After tomorrow’s mission, there is nothing keeping you here.”

“Sure there is.”

“I’m… afraid I don’t understand.”

South reached across the table and gently took one of Kimball’s hands.  “You know I don’t give a shit about the politics.  But I’m gonna stay.  For you.”

The slightest smile spread on Kimball’s face, and she seemed to let out a breath she’d been holding for far too long.  

“Besides, somebody has to keep you from losing yourself in all this.  You have to come up for air at some point.”

“I have to-”

“I know.”  Her petty fights in Project Freelancer seemed so insignificant now, compared to what Kimball faced each day, strategizing and balancing the loss of life on every front. “But first, you could use a beer.”

“I shouldn’t.  And neither should you.”

But South was already up and on her way to rummage in the kitchen, turning back with a six pack that someone had hidden away in the back of a cupboard.  “If we can’t sleep, we might as well have a drink.” She slid a bottle over to Kimball as she sat again.  

Despite her protestations, Kimball took a drink.  “So, how does a member of Project Freelancer end up as a mercenary on some unknown planet?”

“Now, that’s a long story, full of near-death experiences and a lot of walking. Like, a shitload of walking.”

“I think I’d like to hear it.  It’s about time we got to know each other better.”

“Well, in that case…”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed! And thank you to rvb rare pair week for putting this event on and introducing me to so many ships I never considered but now adore! If you liked what you read, please leave kudos or a comment, and check out more of my writing at kellanswritingblog.tumblr.com. Thanks again! <3


End file.
